


Bad Day

by MalecMarshmallow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, alec is a little drunk, magnus is great, mundane bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecMarshmallow/pseuds/MalecMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec had a bad day and just wants to drink to forget. Magnus finds him and tries to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually haven't written any fics in about 5 years, and this is my first work in the Shadowhunters fandom  
> I'm not really sure where it came from, but it's helping me get back into writing!  
> I have a few other ideas but I'm not sure where they're going yet, we'll have to wait and see!  
> Not sure when this fic is set exactly..I guess just sometime after the wedding episode..  
> Constructive critism appreciated :D

When did he start to feel so bad that he had ended up here? Unglamoured in a mundane establishment, drinking neat whisky at the bar. He tipped back the last of his drink, slamming the glass down once he was done and gestured to the waiter to refill. At least here, no one would think of looking for him. 

Alec had attracted his fair share of attention when he first came inside the bar. It was fairly small and clearly had its regulars, so he was new and interesting. And he had that whole ‘mysterious’ vibe going on that mundanes just seemed to love for some reason. 

It didn’t last long though, after ordering his drinks a couple of girls hesitantly approached him but found their efforts either completely ignored or politely rebuffed. He was not in the mood for company tonight.

With a heavy sigh, he picked up his newly filled glass (how many had he had now? He couldn’t quite remember) and swiftly devoured half of its contents. Looking deeply into the glass, as if the amber liquid could solve all of life’s problems, he didn’t immediately notice when the door to the bar opened, granting entrance to a second newcomer.

Everyone else, however, noticed immediately. Especially since this one was exceedingly different from the first. He was strikingly colourful and glittery, from his painted nails to his eyeliner and even in his hair. But despite the eccentricity of this man, he seemed to radiate a sense of power, which no one in the bar felt the need to challenge. His gaze swept across the patrons of the venue, before settling on his goal and crossing over to the bar.

Magnus took the empty seat beside Alec and angled his body so he was facing the shadowhunter.  
“Alexander?” With another sigh, Alec drank a sip of his drink.  
“How did you find me?” He asked, without looking at the warlock.  
“I tracked you. I’m sorry but I was worried. I had Isabelle on the phone with me for half an hour going mad with worry. And you weren’t picking up your phone or answering my texts.”  
“I wanted to be alone tonight.” Magnus’ gaze dropped to his hands.  
“I’m sorry, Alec. Do you want me to leave?” Without waiting for a response, Magnus began to slide out of his seat. He was just turning away when and hand shot out, grasping at his wrist. 

“No don’t go. Please stay Magnus.” The look on Alec’s face was one of pure anguish that there was nothing else for the warlock to do. He offered Alec a small smile and settled back onto the bar stool, gripping their hands together and squeezing gently before letting go, offering the reassurance to Alec that he wasn’t going anywhere unless Alec wanted him to. After ordering himself a cosmopolitan cocktail, Magnus studied Alec’s face, which had gone back to staring into the depths of his whisky. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alec shook his head, and ordered himself another glass of alcohol as Magnus’ drink arrived.  
“How many have you had already?”  
“Don’t try to tell me to stop.” Magnus bristled slightly at the harsh tone.  
“I wasn’t going to sweetheart, just figuring out how likely it is that I’ll be carrying you home.” Alec deflated a little at that, resting his elbows on the bar and his hands gripping into his hair.  
“I’m sorry Magnus. I didn’t mean to be rude.” The warlock rolled his eyes a little, if he wasn’t careful, the shadowhunters mood-swings were going to give him whiplash. Outwardly, he pressed a gentle to Alec’s shoulder,  
“Hey, it’s okay. Just know I’m here for you, alright? And if you want to talk or not talk, I’m still right here.” Alec’s hand came up to meet Magnus’ and rested on top of it. 

Magnus was painfully aware of a majority of the people in the bar staring at them. He had to admit they did make an intriguing pair, but he wanted nothing more than to drag his shadowhunter away, back to his loft where he could cuddle him until he felt better. Unfortunately for Magnus, Alec was blissfully ignorant to the people around him (for once) and seemed content to continue drinking his life away. With his free hand, Alec downed his fresh drink in one go. 

“I’m just so fed up with everything, Magnus.” Magnus sipped on his cocktail whilst still giving Alec his undivided attention. “It’s not even just my mother anymore...anytime there’s an envoy from the clave, all I get is dirty looks and snide remarks. I’m sick of it.” Alec finally lifted his head to stare into Magnus’ worried eyes.  
“Why can’t they see how amazing you are? And how it doesn’t matter that you’re a downworlder. That doesn’t make you any lesser than me.” 

Magnus felt his heart swell a little at the admission. “Unfortunately, that’s not the opinion of many. But, I’m personally very grateful that you feel this way.” Alec managed to spare a small smile. “But Alec, you need to think clearly about what you want because...well...those remarks and looks? They’re not going to stop. I’m old enough, I’m used to it. I don’t want you to have to deal with it if you’re too uncomfortable.”

“What? Are you suggesting we break up?”

“Well I’d rather that wasn’t the solution, but if you’re unhappy-” Alec caught Magnus’ wrist again and turned his body to face the warlock before he could finish speaking.

“Magnus, nothing they do could make me want to break up with you. Today just got a little overwhelming for me. I don’t care what they think anymore. I just hate how prejudiced they are against you.”

“Well darling, don’t worry about me okay? And in future, I fully expect you to ignore those self righteous nephilim who believe they’re the best.” Magnus placed a hand on Alec’s cheek and lent forward to place a gentle kiss on his lips. “Now, let me take you back to my place and you can relax.”  
“Okay.” Alec leaned in for one last kiss, before allowing Magnus to carefully lead him out of the bar and portal them both to his loft.


End file.
